


Is This Happiness?

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Anal Sex, Asylum, Breast Sucking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Corporal Punishment, Depression, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Hospital Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Scars, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, past bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Aesthetic, made by me to this fanfic: http://68.media.tumblr.com/cd99c182c568285ffeb357b8bc5a8d2a/tumblr_inline_ojkaluR1Zb1r2uw84_1280.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> Aesthetic, made by me to this fanfic: http://68.media.tumblr.com/cd99c182c568285ffeb357b8bc5a8d2a/tumblr_inline_ojkaluR1Zb1r2uw84_1280.jpg

Trying to maintain your sanity, or what has remained of it was almost impossible in a place like that mental institution where you were locked up for months now. Maybe your parents were right that’s where you belonged, but you weren’t insane enough either, you just didn’t have any company, everyone was nuts in this institution. You had your own issues, but no one else seemed to be able to even talk to you. The bandages around your wrists felt rather uncomfortable, but you left them untouched as you didn’t wish to be scolded by Sister Jude. Was this really the solution? To lock you up in this place? Shouldn’t those should have suffered who drove you into this state during the years? You cast your tired look into the mirror, it was of course just a plastic mirror sheet, no real mirrors were in Briarcliff for reasons. You ran your finger along the deep cut along your neck as you held your eyes on your blurry reflection in the cheap mirror. You gave a sigh when the guard outside impatiently knocked on the door, you quickly washed your face with the dirty water, you didn’t care anymore, this whole place was a shit hole anyway. Once the guard escorted you back into the main hall, you already felt your headache coming back from that horrible song being played non-stop on the gramophone. Sometimes you didn’t even have to use the toilet but you lied just so you could be away and enjoy the silence even if for just a few minutes. You sat down farthest from the gramophone onto a weary armchair, then as you glanced around the place you looked down at your hands. Around your nails the skin was sore almost everywhere but as you noticed some untouched parts you began to peel the flesh of with your nails, before you bit it off. As no more remained to be torn off you began to do the same with your dried out lips. You were fighting hard back at school, at home this urge of yours, chewing bubble gums instead, or sitting onto your hands, but sooner or later you did it anyway, as it was something inevitable. But since you were at Briarcliff you stopped fighting against this –as your mother used to say- bad habit of yours. You nervously chewed on your bottom lip, till eventually you felt some blood spilling out from the soft flesh, this usually made you to stop doing it for a few hours, as if it would have calmed you done, that you’ve had done some visible harm to yourself. You rubbed your temple as the song began to go on your nerves, maybe because of the medicines but this time you decided you’ll try to take a small nap. You pulled your legs up and rested your head onto your knees, till you eventually fell asleep.  
When you began to wake up, you winced as still that annoying song was being played, however when you opened your eyes, it widened as you cast your eyes at a boy. You were scared that now you even began to hallucinate, maybe one of the pills of the many was doing it, because he honestly couldn’t be there. He didn’t look like all the rest, and you never even saw him before.  
“Why are you staring at me?” God, your hallucination was even talking to you. You looked away and hoped when you’ll look back he’ll be gone but the boy was still there now with raised eyebrows as if he was finding your behavior really strange.  
“I haven’t seen you around yet…” You replied eventually and wondered if maybe you weren’t even hallucinating.  
“I was brought in like an hour ago, but I hope I’ll leave this place as soon as possible.”  
“No one leaves this place, unless dead.” You mumbled then eventually slipped your feet down onto the floor, hissing as they were quite numb due to the pose you were sleeping in.  
“I’m not insane.”  
“Even if you’re not, they won’t let you out…Why did they bring you in here?”  
“They think I killed my wife…what about you?”  
“Insanity….as the doctor said, mainly because of the attempted suicides and some other things.”  
“You don’t seem insane to me.”  
“Oh yeah? Well you’re quite alone with that view.” You said to the boy then you combed your hair back out of your face, you were sure your hair and face probably were all dirty but looks lost their meaning in the institution. “But if it’s about opinions, you don’t look like a killer either.” You added as you began to chew on your lower lip, feeling how it was dried out.  
“What’s your name?” After you answered, you asked the same from him, and was glad that he didn’t point out why were you biting the surface of your lips.  
“Kit….maybe we could escape from here.”  
“You’re here for about an hour and you’re already planning to escape?” You snickered a bit to yourself then looked into his dark pair of eyes. “I tried, trust me, there’s no way out. It’s for the best to not even try, punishments aren’t ending up well here.” You whispered as a guard walked nearby you two.  
“You do whatever you want, but I’ll get out of this place.”  
“Well, do as you wish, I just tried to help.” You shrugged then sighed as you watched him getting up, you followed him with your eyes as he left to the toilet. He was surely not a hallucination, he had such a handsome face that you certainly couldn’t even imagine such, but he was stubborn, and you already felt worried for him. 

 

The heavy metal door creaked as you opened in and saw Kit who looked up startled towards your direction. He had a black eye and some bruises on his pretty face. He’s been locked up for a few days, but they were still so fresh looking. “How come you’re here?”  
“There was a fight in the hall, I managed to sneak out unnoticed….I told you it won’t be a wise idea to try and escape.” You said as you reached out and ran your fingertips along his bruised cheek. You wanted to see him earlier on of course, during those days, but there never was any opportunity to do so. “I can leave if you want me too…” You said hesitantly as you weren’t sure if he wanted your company at all, however you gasped when he grabbed onto your wrist.  
“No. Stay….” He kissed your lips hungrily while he dig his fingers along your locks. “I feel like you’re the only one who’s keeping me sane.”  
“You don’t even know me…” You whispered against his slightly cut lips due to some hits he probably gained from the guards. “They said I’m insane.” Kit ignored to answer anything to that and you could feel his sturdy hands running along your body till he pinned you onto the dirty mattress under himself. It wasn’t the outside world, with flirting, manners, what was right or wrong, it didn’t exist there. You quickly took your panties off while he pushed his pants lower. You didn’t see much of each other in the room which was dimly lit by the corridor’s light, but that wasn’t even what mattered then. You bit onto your lower lip as you held the moan back which was about to broke out of you when Kit thrust his cock up inside you. You remained silent however Kit kept giving out needy little groans with every single thrust. He slipped his hands onto your shoulder and grabbed onto it, so he could fuck you as deep as it was possible till he dropped his forehead against your chest while he was coming inside you. It all happened so fast, you weren't sure how you felt about it, but you gently began to stroke Kit’s back then his brunette locks. You cast your eyes on him as he pressed some kisses onto your neck, you felt like he needed the comfort just as much as you did, however you looked up as you heard oncoming noises. You quickly pulled your panties back on once Kit got off you and you peeked out at the corridor, sighing up relieved as no one was there.  
“Don’t go yet…” You glanced back as Kit reached out and held onto your hand.  
“I need to leave Kit…” You pulled your hand out of his as you eventually got up and rushed to the toilet. You reached to the sink and let the water run onto your palm before you slipped your hand inside your panties. You flushed as you felt his cum landing on your fingers. You couldn’t use the common showers on your own, so it had to be done this way. You watched how the whitish substance ran down into the sink as you held your hand above it. You wondered whether it was the first and last time Kit wanted to do this with you, but while you were with him, all those bothering dark thoughts seemed to be faded away somehow. 

 

“If we get caught we’ll be both whipped or worse…” You whispered as Kit pinned you against the wall of his cell, as he pushed your hospital gown up he ran his hands along your thighs, which were covered with wounds.  
“Sister Jude can stick her whips up her ass.” Kit took your panties off then slipped down onto his knees front of you. You were way too numb because of the medicines to even smile about the comment he made. Your body however began to feel alive as Kit ran his tongue along your cunt, you grabbed hold of his locks as began to eat you out passionately. The way his tongue was licking your folds all over was making you so wet. You panted as he pushed his tongue up your sensitive hole. It felt so good, for the first time you were here the greyness of the place began to color up front of your eyes from the joys Kit was causing you. Your legs trembled as he began to rub his tongue hard against your clit, circling the tip of his tongue around it then again rubbing it. You couldn’t hold yourself back any longer and you cried up once you reached your orgasm, you pulled his head tighter to your lap till you were high on the feeling. As soon as you let go off his hair, Kit tore your and his night gown off as well. This was the first time you two saw each other completely naked. He had pretty, delicate skin, apart from the whip marks on his hot ass cheeks, unlike your body, which was covered with cut marks and wounds all over you, on your thighs, stomach, chest, arms and neck. Kit pulled you in for a tight hug while he was kissing your neck and shoulder, till he lowered his head down to suck at your nipple. You felt the goosebumps covering your skin from his touches. When he pushed you onto his mattress you moaned up again, as if you were missing the feeling already of his hard cock being inside you. You felt relieved to have it inside you. You moaned as he began to pound inside you firmly till he eventually sat back and pulled you along with him as you now were sitting on his lap. He placed his hands onto your breasts then you eventually began to bounce up and down on his hardness. You were still slowed down, as if all of this was happening in slow motion, but it didn’t mean you weren’t enjoying it. You did. You arched your body as Kit began to thrust up inside your hole. He slipped two of his fingers inside your mouth what you began to suck on slowly. He kept an eye contact with you as he was fucking you hard. It wasn’t quick like the last time, it felt like almost an hour when Kit came inside you. You held your eyes on him as he placed you back onto the mattress, then dipped his fingers back inside your hole before he raised it to your lips what you licked of and even though he just came, his cock throbbed into that view. 

 

Months after, it happened in the small bakery, Kit fucked you so hard on the top of the metal table you wondered how come no one heard you two, but it was amazing, like it always was with him, every single time. He was still inside you as he rested his chin on your chest. “Will you tell me? Your scars…how you get in here? You don’t have to of course…” You closed your eyes down and stroked his hair gently.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, in details…let’s just say I’ve been through lot of cruel bullies, on a daily basis…I didn’t have anyone to turn to….It was building up in me, then I just couldn’t control it anymore. I tried to hide my scars…but one day scars just weren’t enough…I slit up my throat, but sadly not deep enough, I spent a week at a hospital before I was brought in here…since then my parents never visited me, or wrote. It hurt me in the beginning, I cried a lot, but you know, I don’t ever want to see them again.” You eventually opened your eyes and looked into Kit’s dark but yet warm eyes. He crawled higher on the table and kissed you softly. “Is this happiness, Kit?” You asked on a small voice, he seemed to look for the right answer but eventually he pulled himself out of you then helped you off from the table.  
“With you it is…” He whispered against your lips, as he slipped his hands along your torso then hugged you to himself.  
“We’ll go insane here Kit, we’ll end up like all the others.” Kit tilted your chin and kissed you longingly.  
“No. Not until we have each other.” You were scared for the first time. You were scared of death. You didn’t want to die because you loved Kit. You snuggled to him as he held you in his strong arms and listened to his heart beat, you tried to focus onto its rhythm to calm yourself down.  
“I can’t lose you Kit.” You whispered as you clang tighter onto him. He pressed a kiss onto the top of your head then picked you up into his arms then sat down on a chair with you.  
“You won’t. I swear, we’ll figure out something. Do you trust me?”  
“Of course I do, Kit.” You answered and closed your eyes as he wiped your tears up. However you gasped when Sister Jude appeared out of nowhere. She walked around the place sometimes like a ghost.  
“Well, well, Mr. Walker, what do we have here?”  
“She got homesick, I only comforted her. Leave her out of this. If you’re craving to punish someone, then punish me.”  
“That certainly will be done. As for you missy, you shouldn’t seek comfort in the arms of a serial killer.”  
“He’s not! Kit wouldn’t hurt a fly! Don’t punish him! It’s my fault! It was all my fault.” You knew you shouldn’t have shouted with her, but you just couldn’t let Kit take all the blame. 

 

“Why did you go against her?” Kit asked while he had his big sad eyes cast upon you. “I would have borne to take your punishment to.”  
“I have so many scars on my body, a few more doesn’t matter, I barely even feel pain anymore…but I didn’t want you to take all the blame Kit.” You slightly managed to smile as he slipped his hand over the chess table then entwined his fingers with yours. However he quickly pulled his hand back as Sister Jude appeared in the main hall in the company of someone you haven’t seen yet. He looked unlike anyone in here, unlike the sadist doctor and nurses. When Sister Jude introduced him as a psychiatrist, a glimpse of hope appeared front of you, then maybe if a professional, normal doctor would examine you and Kit, you’d be free to go, or at least would be transferred to a better place.  
“Mr. Walker, go with Dr. Thredson, he wishes to talk to you.” Sister Jude said with dissatisfaction on her face. You were waiting impatiently for Kit to return then once he entered, you smiled as you saw confidence on his face which seemed to be dying out lately from that pretty face of his.  
“He’ll help me…he’ll try to…I asked him to talk to you too, you can go in now.” You wanted to kiss him, but having Sister Jude’s eyes on you two, you eventually got up from the chair and walked along the corridor as you were escorted by her. You breathed up once she left and you closed the door behind you.  
“I’m Dr. Oliver Thredson, and you are?” You introduced yourself then walked over to his table where you sat down at a chair where he kindly offered you to take a seat.  
“Is it three months?” You were confused by his question but also by his brightened up face, and how he quickly put off his cigarette although it was barely smoked.  
“What?”  
“The baby.”  
“I….how..how do you know? I didn’t tell anyone about it.”  
“I sort of feel these things with babies. It fascinates me, the miracle of life itself.” He said as he adjusted his glasses then looked at you. “Who’s the father?”  
“It’s…Kit…” You hesitated a little, but you sort of felt like you could open up to this doctor. He made you feel like you could trust him, and after all those months, he was the only person in connection with the outside world. “Do you think he’s really Bloodyface? I know he isn’t, he’s harmless.”  
“I believe so too. But I’ll need some time to settle things, do a few more examinations.” He said as he then opened your medical records and began to read it. “Are you still cutting yourself?”  
“Not, since I met Kit.”  
“What about your fingers?”  
“I…it’s just the place…I feel like if once I could be out of here with Kit, I’d stop doing any harm to myself.”  
“Well this place certainly isn’t healthy for you and the baby. It might take some more weeks for Kit. But I’ll help you get out of this place in a few days.” Your eyes widened as you couldn’t believe this was actually happening to you. You held your eyes on Dr. Thredson like the hero of the both of you, and thanked him already.  
When you told Kit about everything from that day nothing ever felt the same, even than annoying music being played on loop sounded bright and cheerful. 

 

You were curled up in Kit’s arms at the back of Thredson’s car, then as you heard Briarcliff’s heavy gate closing behind you, you broke out into tears, and you felt how Kit did as well. You hugged him tighter to yourself. Even though you two didn’t see anything from the scenery, from the cracks of the car’s side, you already could smell fresh air. You smiled as Kit kissed you passionately till you eventually leaned your head back. You couldn’t stop smiling, all you two could hear was Billie Holiday being played on the radio in Thredson’s car, both of you were happy as after all those months this was the first great song you heard, apart from the horrible Dominique. 

Thredson brought you to an unknown weekend house of his, he assured you that this was a safe place, where you could wait till the police would eventually give up the hunt for Kit. This was the only way he could help you but you didn’t care. You rushed out with Kit to the backyard of the house and you began to cry along with him as you cast your eyes onto the bright sky, you watched the birds flying as it was some kind of a magic. You closed your eyes down as you felt the breeze running through your long locks, then you blushed as Kit kissed you on the lips. Eventually you walked back inside and you hugged the psychiatrist. “You have no idea how thankful we are. You saved us.”  
“I just did what my conscious felt to be right.” He ran his fingers along his slicked back black locks before he glanced down at you. “There’s a bathroom upstairs, I think you both need it, there’s clothes for you both prepared beside the shower.”

It was truly unbelievable, you couldn’t believe this was happening after everything that you’ve been gone through, you’ve been through the darkest hell of your life, but here you were splashing water at Kit, laughing, at a safe place, far away from Briarcliff. You pulled on the prepared black dress with white dots along it. You barely were able to recognize yourself in the mirror, your clean skin, you soft long hair. You cast your eyes onto Kit in the white shirt and black pants.  
“You’re so handsome….”  
“Gosh and look at you, you’re pretty as ever.” You chuckled as Kit picked you up into his arms and span you around in his arms. 

 

You were starved for normal food, what you never got at the mental hospital. The warm soup, meat, potatoes, salad, and juices were so heavenly, you even forgotten about how these meals tasted. Unlike Dr. Thredson’s slow eating, you two were stuffing the food into your mouth, like two starved people which you were, as you were rather living on pills, than food.  
“I’ll make sure you’ll eat healthy and big amounts. The baby needs to get all the vitamins to be strong.” Dr. Thredson said as he sipped from the glass of wine.  
“Thank you, you’re the greatest man I’ve ever met.” Kit said with a big smile and you joined him with his statement. His caring towards your baby was really touching, also how he took care of you two already, not to mention all the trouble he had to go through by helping you escape the institution. 

Once you stepped inside your new bedroom you fell back onto the soft silk blanket grinning as Kit hovered over you, then slipped his hand under your skirt. You panted as he began to rub your clit through your panties then he eventually turned on the bedside lamp before he turned off the main lights. You took your dress off then watched as he stripped off to his underwear as well then crawled onto your body. You wrapped your legs around his torso and began to make out with him. It felt different, to be on a soft big bed, than that stinky, dirty mattress in Kit’s cell, or being pressed against the cold wall. However you jumped when you spotted Dr. Thredson standing still beside your bed. Kit stared rather startled as well, but neither of you really knew what to say, ask, or react as you were waiting for an explanation. You watched as Dr. Thredson eventually took his glasses off what he placed onto the bedside table and sat down on the bed’s edge. You froze down when the psychiatrist lifted your hand up and began to press some kisses onto your wrist, you were too shocked to do anything actually. You kept your eyes on him as he was kissing along your lower arm which was covered with scars all over, then he eventually shifted closer to Kit and kissed the boy’s neck. Kit seemed to be just as froze down as you were, maybe because of how grateful you two were to him, or because you actually wanted him to stay, neither of you rejected Dr. Thredson. You watched as the black haired male kissed Kit, while he slipped his arm around your waist to pull you closer. You began to undo his white shirt, which soon revealed his dark hairy chest, he didn’t turn you on the way Kit did but he was a good looking man. You tossed his shirt onto the carpet then began to press kisses along his neck while Thredson slipped his hand onto your ass cheek, squeezing it while he continued making out with Kit. You blushed as Kit grabbed onto your other ass cheek then he eventually pulled back to kiss you as well before he pushed Thredson onto the bed. You pressed your lips against Thredson’s while Kit pulled the psychiatrist’s pants off along with his underwear. You cast your eyes down at his bushy dark pubic hair around his long cock. You could see on Kit it wasn’t only you who was enjoying this. You took your bra and panties off, while Kit took his underwear off. Thredson gazed at the both of your nude bodies, he fondled your round breasts and bumped belly with his right hand while he began to wank Kit’s cock with his left hand. You held your eyes on Kit as he lowered his head down and held onto Dr. Thredson’s cock’s base. You felt how wet it made you as he licked along the man’s cock. You bit onto your lower lip as Thredson palmed your cunt then began to rub it slowly, letting you grind against his hand as you wished to. You kept your eyes on Kit who slapped the male’s cock a few times against his stick out tongue, what made Oliver to groan up in joy. You moaned louder when Thredson slipped his middle finger up inside your hole, while at the same time Kit began to suck on the man’s hard cock. You watched with lust how the other’s cock was disappearing in Kit’s mouth. You loved the whimpers Thredson and Kit was giving out, then you eventually shifted above Thredson’s face as he guided you to, then lowered yourself down till your cunt was pressed against his mouth. Thredson reached over to stroke your belly while you were bouncing on his tongue which was deep inside you. You watched as Kit was sucking eagerly on Oliver’s big cock. You reached out to hold onto Kit’s hand as you were getting close to your orgasm. You held tightly onto his hand as you came, it was so overwhelming. You crawled lower and ran your tongue along Thredson’s cock along with Kit. You two began to suck on his cock fast. Oliver shifted up higher on the bed and started jerking off fast as he eventually shoot his cum onto both Kit and your face. His groan sounded really sexy actually, you made out with Kit and let him lick the cum off your face while you did the same as well. Thredson then sat up and pulled Kit on top of him, you leaned down beside them and watched as Thredson lifted up his legs. Kit spat onto his ass hole before he thrust his cock inside his hole. You glanced at Thredson a bit surprised as he turned his head towards you and needily began to suck on your tit. For some reason this part wasn’t so sexual, but rather something emotional, especially as you noticed some tears rolling down on his cheek. You wiped them off with your thumb before you began to stroke his sweaty pitch black locks, which seemed to calm him down. Kit meanwhile fixed his eyes on you two and soon he came inside Thredson with a loud groan. You pulled yourself back and kissed Thredson softly, before you crawled back on top of him as you saw how hard he became again. You bit down on your lips as you sat down on his cock, however Kit just came, you panted as he pressed his hardness inside your ass using Thredson’s cum on his cock as lubricant. You moaned from the incredible pleasures that were flowing through your body, it was amazing. You pulled Thredson up to sit while Kit lined up closer to you as well. The way the two men were fucking you at the same time was so good like you were in heaven. You held onto Thredson while he was making out with Kit above your shoulder. As Kit pulled himself out of you, you hissed as he pressed his cock into your cunt, where Thredson’s cock was already inside. It was slightly painful, the stretching feeling, but once you got adjusted to the feeling, it was perfection which sent you to your next orgasm within seconds. You moaned as Kit grabbed onto your breasts and was fucking up inside you hard, while Thredson was sucking hickeys on your neck and kept thrusting up rough inside you. You turned your head back and began to make out with Kit. You glanced back at Thredson as he came inside you, seconds after Kit did as well. You leaned down beside Thredson just like Kit did as well, you looked at each other while Thredson was lying between you two.  
“I don’t want you to leave.” Thredson broke the silence first, and he turned towards you as he snuggled his cheek to your breasts.  
“We won’t, I think this is perfect the way it is.” Kit said as he spooned up behind Thredson then pressed a kiss onto his neck before he made out with you. “I love you.” Kit whispered against your lips.  
“I love you too, Kit.” You said then you glanced down at Thredson who looked at you two.  
“I always dreamt of a loving family like you.” Thredson said as he snuggled closer to you, you pressed a kiss onto his forehead then you entwined your fingers with Kit, you held your eyes on him and felt like you really found true happiness.


End file.
